


Bubble

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Series: Joshua Love Fest [6]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8126747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: Wonwoo likes their own little world, until it gets disrupted by the other members who want Joshua to spend time with them too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Basically Svt are fighting for Josh wildly that they did not notice WonSoo quietly reading a book while leaning with each other

“No! Joshua’s going to go with me tomorrow!” Jeonghan shouted pulling at Hoshi’s shirt.

“Nuh uh, Shua Hyung is coming with me, Jun, and Minghao to go clothes shopping!” Hoshi yelled back, trying to get away from Jeonghan hyung.

“Hey! Josh and I need to have our English time.” Vernon threw in.

Seungkwan hushed him. “BooSeokSoo are having our roommate time tomorrow! No one else is invited!”

Woozi scoffed. “That’s if he goes with any of you loud mouths. He’ll probably come to the studio with me to get away from you guys.”

“But I needed help on my English homework.” Dino whined.

While the other members were shouting about Joshua’s plans for the next day, he rested his head on Wonwoo’s shoulder in his room. The two of them managed to read the book together even through the pandemonium. Joshua nudged Wonwoo to change the page, as Joshua had to take longer to read it. His Korean still a bit shaky, but Wonwoo understood and was ok with slowing down for him. The two did this for a good twenty minutes until Scoups yelled at the other members in the living room to, “Shut up!”

He called for Joshua and Wonwoo followed him out.

“There you are Shua,” he sighed. “Tell these kids your plans for tomorrow. Before they keep arguing about what you’re going to do.”

“Oh.” Joshua let out. “I’m going with Wonwoo to the bookstore tomorrow. We’re planning on finishing the book today and getting the sequel tomorrow so we can start.”

Wonwoo held up the book. “Yea.” He wrapped an arm around Joshua’s waist, smirking at the other members. He saw their shocked and offended looks. Wonwoo grasped Joshua’s waist tighter, reveling in their looks of jealously.

Joshua looked contrite as the other members looked crestfallen, completely oblivious to Wonwoo’s touchy ways. It was great.

Jeonghan pointed a shaking finger, “But Shua you said you go to the movies with me.”

“I thought you meant next week.”

“You heard him hyungs. Joshua hyung and I are going out tomorrow. By ourselves.” He smiled widely.

The other members were speechless enough that Wonwoo led Joshua back to his room and settled down to begin reading again.

“Are they going to be ok?” Joshua asked.

“Don’t worry about it hyung. They’ll be fine.”


End file.
